Hunter Siblings and Day of Sorrow
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Two stories in one! One is a Hunter story, while the other is Chris's backstory. Rated T for gore and language.


**This was my Creative Writing final in high school and aced it. It's two stories, both of them L4D2. One shows more of Scar and Nathan, while the other shows the story how Chris got caught in the apocalypse. Hope you like it!**

The Hunter Siblings

"Talk is cheap! Shut up and dance!" Nathan sang crudely without a care. Anna growled to herself as she walked down the abandoned high way, doing her best not to beat her little brother to a bloody pulp. "Don't get deep! Shut up and dance!" he continued the song, completely oblivious to his sister's annoyance. Anna covered her ultra-sensitive ears with her sharpened hands while gritting her razor-sharp teeth under the strand of Nathan's horrible singing. "Love has got me down. A tear has hit the ground!" he sung as he strutted behind Anna.

Finally, she snapped at him, "Shut the fuck up! Either you sing it right or don't sing at all! You got that, brat!" Before Nathan can answer her, a gun shot snapped behind them, startling the siblings. Fear washed over them as they bolted down the highway, dodging bullets and leaping over cars. Their little walk quickly became a game of "run or get shot." Nathan though fast and leaped into the highway's median and landed in a big, harsh thorn bush. He yelped in pain, but realized he could use this bush to his advantage. He decided to play dead and wait for the threat to pass.

Anna, on the other hand, kept running. She ran and ran until she tripped on car debris, getting a face plant on the asphalt. She snarled silently at her pain, but quickly went quiet as her attackers drew closer. Luckily, she fell near a hostess truck, so she rolled underneath to conceal herself. She watched four pairs of shoes walk by the truck and heard guns reloading. A gruff voice growled, "Where did that jumper go? And where's the little jumper?"

"I don't know, Phil", another voice answered, "but I doubt they'll bother us. They ran away with their non-existent tails between their legs. Bloody cowards."

A female voice butted in, "Come on, you guys. Let's ignore the hoodies and continue on our way. If they gain the courage to attack, they'll end up dead, just like every one of their kind."

"Good idea, Allie", the last male voice replied. The group walked away from the Hostess truck and Anna watched them walk into the woods next to the road.

Once they were out of sight and out of eavesdrop, Anna sighed, "Why us?"

Their troubles began in New York City, on a dark and eerie night. Anna's and Nathan's parents were killed in a bizarre "dog" attack, leaving Anna and Nathan to become orphans. They were walking home from the funeral, when they came across something that looked like a giant dog. Nathan kicked on old and crushed Pepsi can, which startled the creature. It snarled as it sprang to its feet and hissed fiercely at Nathan. It leaped at him and knocked him down to the ground. Nathan began screaming as the creature began clawing and scratching him to death. Anna tried to pry the beast off her 14-year-old brother, but the creature spun its head around and bit into the flesh of her forearm. She screamed in agony as she staggered back, clinging to her bitten arm. Blood poured out of the bite like a creek. The beast realized that clawing Nathan wasn't going to torture him fast enough, so it sank its sharp, blood-stained teeth into his bony shoulder. Nathan let out a blood-curdling cry as the creature grinned at his prey's pain. Suddenly, a bullet soared through the air and nailed the beast in the head, killing it instantly. It fell off Nathan's body in a heap. Nathan scrambled away from it and Anna took his side. They darted their eyes, trying to locate their rescuer, but no one was here. Just Anna and Nathan were in the darkness of New York.

"What was that thing?" Anna shouted. Nathan looked at her in confusion. He only heard a "yap" out of her mouth.

"What?" he asked as his vision began to blur.

"Yap yap grrr yip grarrrl!" In translation: "I said, 'What was that thing?'"

Nathan barked, "Why are you growling at me? And why can't I see clearly?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his vision again, but it didn't seem to work. His eyes began stinging and his rubbing became harder. Pain and panic began to surface as every time Nathan blinked, his vision grew more faded and his eyes grew moldier. Anna's hands began to twitch in pain as her fingernails began growing sharper. She began screaming has the weird transformation continued to her and Nathan. Nathan's eyes finally poured out of his eye sockets like curdled milk. His screams became ear-splitting as his senses and muscles tensed in massive strain. Anna was facing the same agony as her brother. They were transforming. Both siblings bellowed in pure agony as they collapsed onto the sidewalk, having darkness conceal their senses.

Finally, the raging pain subsided. Anna groaned as she sat up and tried to rub her eyes. In shock, they were gone! She screamed in terror, startling Nathan in the process. "Jesus! Not so loud! That hurt!" he barked at his older sister, while he used his newly obtained claws to clear his ears.

Anna asked as steadily as possible, "What happened?"

Nathan replied as he felted the ground around him, "We were bitten by a hairless werewolf and now so are we!"

"Bullshit!" Anna scoffed.

A hobo was walking around and savaged the beast's corpse for clothes. He took off the hoodie it was wearing and grinned at it. Nathan "sensed" the hobo and turned his head towards him. "Hey! Have some respect for the dead!" To the hobo, it was a sentence of growls and hisses.

The hobo throw the hoodie onto Nathan's head and bolted up the street, screaming, "Hunter! Hunter!"

Nathan pulled the hoodie off his head and slipped it on."We're Hunters?" he asked Anna.

"I guess so", she began to sob, "We're not humans anymore."

As Hunters, they quickly learned that they gained a sixth sense to replace their eyesight. They can sense heat like snakes and other reptiles. They also gained echolocation, a technique a bat uses when it flies at night. That's why Hunters screech and growl all the time. Their hearing has enhanced tenfold. Taste and feeling stayed pretty much the same. Eyesight, however, wasn't completely gone; everything around them had a hue of reddish-orange, making it hard to depict colors on things. Their muscles and bones became stronger, so they're much more flexible and much faster. These new abilities were put to good use while other humans saw them and aimed their guns. Survival of the fittest, even for Hunters.

In their parents' will, Anna and Nathan will be going to their Aunt Donna's house in Georgia. Even though Anna was about 20 years old, she couldn't handle Nathan on her own. Since they're Hunters now, they can't hitch a ride on a bus or taxi because every armed human will shoot them at the god-given chance. So, sadly, they must walk all the way to Georgia from New York. That's one hell of a walk.

Anna rolled out from under the truck and walked to the edge of the median to see Nathan emerge from the thorn bush. The thorns shredded the hoodie sleeves, cut the pants into shorts, and he lost his shoes. The thorns scratched him up pretty bad, but only a few drew blood from his flesh. He grunted, "How much longer to Georgia? I can't keep running and hiding anymore."

She growled, "Quit your whining! If we keep going, we should be able to make it to Whispering Oaks by nightfall."

Nathan began jumping in joy, "I love Whispering Oaks! I'll race ya!" Anna decided to humor her little brother, so she agreed to the race. Nathan bolted down the highway, while Anna struggled to keep up.

They were able to reach the Southern amusement park before the sunset. To their surprise, there were zombies everywhere they turned! They walked into Zombie Land! "Oh my God! Real zombies!" Nathan shouted in awe.

Anna gulped as she replied, "This isn't the best place to hold up. We should continue on, so we can get to Aunt Donna."

Nathan meekly said, "She won't want us. We're Hunters. She'll kill us!"

Anna shook her head, "She won't. She loves us. We're her niece and nephew. Plus, it said so in the will. We're going to Aunt Donna's whether you like it or not."

Nathan began running away from his sister and deeper into the theme park, shouting, "No! No! No no no no!" Anna gave chase, avoiding all of the zombies as she ran after her brother.

Nathan kept running, knowing the horrible truth if their aunt did see them as Hunters and not as humans. When he got to Kiddie Land, he risked a look behind his shoulder. Anna wasn't behind him, so he grinned in victory. However, he bumped into something hard. He turned his head and looked up. It was another Hunter, but he was much bigger than Nathan and slightly more muscular. His attire was torn as well, but it gave a scent of blood and dirt, unlike Nathan's. On his hood, a wedge of fabric was sliced near the left eye. Nathan thinks he was in a vicious battle with another zombie and that wedge is what the zombie inflicted on him. Blood stains were all over his face and his eye sockets looked down on the younger Hunter. Nathan froze in place as the older zombie glared down on him. He finally spoke in a raspy, but wise voice, "A city Hunter, huh?" Nathan nodded in fear.

Anna finally found him and shouted, "Nathan!" Nathan snapped out of his fear and backed away from the older zombie. Anna grabbed Nathan's hood and dragged him behind her for protection. "What do you want with my little brother?" she snarled at the male Hunter.

He replied, emotionlessly, "Nothing. He ran into me. So, you're both city Hunters." His voice washed over her as if it was a wave of Dove chocolate. She was mystified by it. She nodded at his observation.

Nathan stepped next to Anna and said, "I'm Nathan and this is my older sister Anna."

The older Hunter replied, "Charmed. I'm Scar. I've been here for months and I'm one of the strongest Hunters of all."

A zombie clown nearby began laughing at Scar. "Don't be so modest, Scar. You are the strongest Hunter of the all!" Scar nodded in acknowledge to the clown and the clown walked away laughing.

Anna asked, "You're the strongest?"

Scar looked at her and slightly nodded. "Do you two know how to fight?" Both city Hunters shook their heads.

Nathan spoke, "We're lucky we made it this far."

Scar replied, "Luck won't save your ass every time. I'll have to train you two how to fight."

Anna quickly said shamefully, "I can't fight. I'm a pacifist."

Scar walked up to her and his eye sockets bared down on her. "We must fight to survive against our former selves, the humans. They seek to destroy us, so we must rebel for our survival. There's no such thing as a pacifist in the Infected. I'm sorry, Anna, but that's the way things are. Now, follow me." Scar began walking away and Anna and Nathan followed him to his destination.

He led them to the park stadium, which had a rock n' roll stage set up for the band, Midnight Riders. Scar climbed up onto the stage and told them the number one rule for Hunters: pick off lone-wolves. Never fight a whole group at once, unless forced to. Nathan nodded eagerly, while Anna dully nodded. He ushered them up to the stage. They followed. He noticed they were used to running on their hind legs by the way they climbed. Their claws weren't filed by asphalt or dirt. He grunted to himself and thought, "Time to break out their animal instincts."

Once the two Hunter novices were on the stage, Scar took a nearby guitar and barked, "Duck!" as he swung the guitar over their heads. They fell to their knees to avoid being hit, standing on all fours. Scar grinned as his little plan worked. "Good. Now walk around on all fours. Running is a lot faster on all fours than on twos." Nathan learned rather quickly, but Anna was having trouble adjusting. Scar told her to start by walking in small circles. She did and got slightly dizzy. Nathan learned to pounce on his own. He began running until his knees buckled and his hop became a three meter-long pounce. He was amazed at his new skills. Scar was impressed with Nathan, but Anna was struggling greatly. Anna was finally able to pounce, using Scar as a test dummy. Nathan began laughing hysterically. Anna blushed as she climbed off Scar's body. He just shrugged it off.

Scar showed them to unleash a full attack: crouch, pounce and gore. He pulled onto the stage a dead human, who Scar killed a week ago. Anna gasped at the sight, but Nathan just stared at it. Using the body as a guide, Scar pointed out the most lethal spots above the torso: eyes, throat, below the collar bone, jugular, and the upper chest. "Scratch or bite these areas to maximize damage", Scar instructed. Nathan was a sponge. He was absorbing Scar's training, while Anna still supported her pacifist ways. Even though she was a Hunter now, she still had the mind of a human. What will she do? Can she avert back? Or is she doomed to remain a fight less Hunter forever?

A bullet bounced off the stage, startling the three Hunters. "Shit!" Scar hissed, "Spread out and stay hidden!" Nathan and Anna quickly jumped off the stage and ran to the top of the stadium's bleachers. Scar leaped to one of the scaffold towers and yelled to a nearby Boomer, "Booms! Get them!" Booms, who was hiding in the shadows, nodded and puked on the survivors who attacked Anna and Nathan earlier.

One of the males, Phil, shouted in disgust, "I'm covered in puke! Shit!" One the survivors pushed Booms away, knocking him down on his fat ass. Before the survivor had a chance to shoot the Boomer, a horde of common zombies came rushing at the survivors from all directions.

Allie barked, "Let's blow the roof off this place!"

Scar stood up and bellowed, "Die, humans, die!"

The fight begun once the bullets started flying. Scar leaped down from the scaffold and pounce at one of the survivors. Once he got one of them pinned, he was slash at them a couple of times and leap away to avoid being shot. He was using the hit-and-run tactic. Hiding in the shadows, Nathan watched Scar attack the survivors and believed he could mimic his actions. Anna, on the other hand, grabbed Nathan and snarled, "Stay away from the fight! Stay here, little brother."

"But we need to fight! Scar needs us!" he argued. He squirmed out of his sister's grip and leaped into the fray, having his sights on one of the males. Sadly, he saw Nathan coming and shot him in the shoulder. Nathan screeched in pain as he tumbled to the floor. The male, Gage, loomed over the wounded Hunter and placed his AK-47 barrel at his head.

"Die, you punk-ass crazy legs!" Suddenly, another Hunter screech startled Gage, causing him to look up. Anna pounced him, knocking him to the ground and began slashing his flesh in anger.

"You leave my little brother alone! You fucker!"

Gage screamed, "Hunters got me!" Phil saw his struggling comrade and quickly crowned Anna with his shotgun. Anna's body landed in a heap on the floor, blood pouring out of the head wound.

Nathan screamed, "NO! ANNA!"

Scar realized he was losing this fight, and Nathan was still vulnerable to attack. Scar leaped to Nathan and grabbed his hood with his teeth, dragging him away from the battle zone. "What are you doing?" Nathan cried as Scar carried him away to safety. Scar only growled in response as he carried him into the operating room of the stadium.

Once inside, he closed the door, let go of Nathan's hood and growled, "I'm saving your life! You're too inexperienced to fight! You could have been killed!"

"But what about Anna!" the younger Hunter cried. Scar's harsh voice softened, realizing that his sister is dead and there's nothing they can do. Nathan's alone now.

He sighed, "She's dead. I'm sorry; Nathan, but she couldn't have survived a crowning." Nathan cried non-existent tears from his shallow eye sockets.

Once the group of survivors moved on out of the stadium, Scar and Nathan came out of hiding and went back to the stage. Scar looked around and saw Booms struggling to stand up. While he went to help Booms, Nathan saw his dead sister's body. Blood pooled around her body and her face was shadowed by the hood she wore. Nathan fell to his knees and howled in sadness. "Why, Anna! Why did you die?" he cried to himself. She scarified herself to save him from the very species they once were: humans. He looked down on the corpse and then at his claws. Rage suddenly overcame his grief as thoughts of betrayal washed in his head. He clinched his claws and snarled, "They will die for what they're done to us!"

Scar and Booms looked up at the Hunter, who was fuming with rage. Scar just sighed and walked up to him. "Kill them if you want, but remember, the vengeance is yours. We can't help you. It's not our fight." Nathan nodded at Scar, knowing his reasons were true.

Nathan said as he stood up, "Thank you, Scar. I'll be back." With that, he saluted the lead Hunter and ran out of the stadium, ready to track the survivors like a bounty hunter.

It took Nathan several days to track the group down. He saw them taking refuge in a small town called Rayford. He hid for a few minutes, planning his attack on them. They were healing themselves up after that attack. Phil grunted as he wrapped up his arm in linen, "Jesus Christ. That was close. The fight was brutal. Hey, Gage? You ok, man?"

Gage, who was the youngest of the group, nodded as he dapped his wounds with alcohol. "Now we know that Hunters hunt in packs. The one you killed must have been their leader, Phil."

Allie, the only female in the group helped Tony wrap the linen around his back. "Yeah, Phil. Once she was killed, the other two turned tail and ran away", Allie replied.

Tony scoffed in a Cuban accent, "Women don't make good leaders. No wonder that plan fell apart!" Allie hit his back, causing him to hiss in pain.

Nathan realized this was his chance to attack while they're still wounded. He sprinted out of his hiding spot and within a second, he slashed Phil's jugular vein open. Blood exploded out of the open wound like a broken faucet. Phil bellowed as he grabbed his neck, doing his best to stop the bleeding, but his face grew ashy and he finally fell to the dusty ground, letting the rest of the blood to pour out of his jugular. Tony, Gage, and Allie sprang to the feet, edgy, but determined to attack. Nathan leaped at the group again, knowing that they were unarmed at the time. Tony was closest to him, so he pounced on him. He sank his teeth onto his head, causing Tony to scream in agony. Then with his powerful claws and teeth, he tore his head, clean off his shoulders. Blood flooded out of the wounds, scaring Gage and Allie to the point of peeing themselves. Nathan tossed the head away and licked the blood off his teeth. By this time, Allie grabbed a firearm and began firing at the Hunter. Nathan yelped as a bullet missed him. He leaped into one of the nearby buildings and ran up the stairs and climbed out onto the roof from one of the windows. He scaled up the roof like Spider-man and looked down on his prey, oblivious that he was above them. He grinned and leaped off the roof, landing on Allie, crushing her like a pancake under his falling weight.

Gage was the last man standing. Nathan stood up and smirked in amusement as Gage struggled to load his weapon. He began walking towards him with blood dripping from his teeth. "Oh shit!" Gage shouted as he saw Nathan advancing towards him. Within seconds, Nathan crouched and pounced Gage to the blood-stained ground. Gage looked at the Hunter in terror, fearing for his life. He began crying and pleading for his life. Nathan's rage cooled at the young teen's fear. So, instead of killing him, he decided to bite him. Nathan was going to make Gage see through a Hunter's "eyes" and see all of the wrongs and hardships the Infected have faced. He swiftly pierced the flesh on his neck and drew away. Gage screamed in pain at the bite. Nathan leaped off the survivor's body and grinned at him.

"You're human no more. You're now one of us." He walked into the darkness, leaving Gage alone among his dead friends. He's terrified of what is to become of him, but Nathan knew he'll find out soon enough.

"The Day of Sorrow"

I lead a very simple life: scam tourists and gamble with the big boys. Despite my master's in literature, I'd rather con gullible tourists out of every penny they owned. Yes, I'm a con artist and I'm one of the best. I landed a huge scam a few months ago, so right now I'm living the good life in Miami. The city of Scarface. Cool! I'm a movie bluff as well.

One Sunday morning, my mother called me on my cell phone. I was just chilling on my red couch when she called. "Christy, can you watch your siblings today? Your father and I need to do some errands."

I groaned into the phone, "Mom, Mary is 18-years-old and is perfectly capable of watching the kids herself. Why me?"

She replied in a husky voice, as if she was beginning to cry, "They miss you, Christy. You're hardly around. Please come see them."

I sighed as I leaned back on the couch. "Fine. My day is slow anyway. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Her voice brightened, "Thank you, Christy! I love you, sweetie!"

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "Love you too, Mom. Peace!" I turned my phone off and walked over to the table next to the door of my apartment. On it included the keys to my Cadillac, which I won in a risky poker game, my Swiss Army knife, and my IPod. I locked up my apartment and jumped into my Caddy. As soon as I turned the key in the ignition, my stomach let out a huge growl, as if it came from Godzilla. "Oh Jesus. I need to stop by Dunks before I visit."

As I pulled out of the driveway, the news barked through the speakers. A woman spoke, "…unknown virus has officially been identified as the Green Virus. This virus has been spreading rapidly throughout America. Sources have tracked the origin of this virus." I scoffed, "Who cares where it began! Unless, they were writing a health report on it for college." The anchor woman yapped on about the origins and the development of the Green Virus. I thought, "People will forget the hype in a month or two. Just like the Swine Flu." However, my attention perked when she said, "…reported it spread to the South, past the Georgia border. Practice extreme caution when dealing with an infected person." I turned the radio off and rolled my eyes, "Practice my ass."

I pulled into the drive-thru of Dunkin Donuts and ordered a dozen donuts for me and my sibs. They all love Boston Crème donuts, so I ordered eight of them. The other four donuts were chocolate glazed, my personal favorite. After getting the donuts, I continued driving to my parent's house. As I began to pull on into their driveway, my little brother, Joey saw me through the window and shouted with happiness, "Chris is here! Chris is here!" I chuckled as I got out of my Caddy with the donuts in my hands. Joey was always a fireball. He's a very hyper blonde-haired boy who adored me. I'm the closest thing he's got to a brother, thanks to my tom-boyish attitude. I walked to the door and was tackled by Joey and my youngest sister, Cindy. Cindy was the baby of the family. She hated being called the baby, but I continue to say to her, "Think of it this way: once we're out of the house, you're the only child for awhile." She too has blonde hair, but she loves it braided.

As they tackle me to the ground, I squeal, "Don't kill me! I bring donuts!" Mary, who is the second oldest, grabbed the donuts and retreated back into the house. I barked a command at Joey and Cindy, "Sick her! She stole the donuts!" They leaped off me and sprinted into the house, leaving me in the dirt. I finally stood up and grumbled as I brushed myself off, "I'm getting too old for tackling."

I made it into the house and sat on the couch. Joey and Cindy took either sides of me and turned on the T.V, eating their Boston Cremes. "Zombie land" was on DirecTV. I love that movie. I leaned back and called to Mary, "Hey Mary! Can you give me a chocolate glaze please?" I waited for about five seconds until the donut I requested for soared into my head. "Ow! Seriously! Is it your time of the month? What did I do?" She shot a nasty sneer at me before returning to the family's computer. I ignored her sneer as I munched on the donut while watching "Zombie Land" with Joey and Cindy.

Mary and I have always had a sibling rivalry. She was the smarter, prettier, more mature, and more "goody-goody" than me. I'm the funnier, nuttier, riskier, and wittier one of the family. We're total opposites, so we used to clash heads all the time when I lived in the house. I threw a party when I moved out.

During a commercial, Joey hit my arm to gain my attention. He asked, "Do you want to see the kick-up trick I've been working on?"

I smiled, "Sure, dude!" He shot off the couch and onto the ground. Outside, I heard strange noises and began to smell decay and rot. I decided to ignore it and watch my brother do his trick. Joey bent his knees and forcefully kicked his legs forward, launching his body off the ground and landing on his feet.

As soon as he stood up right, grinning with pride, a huge, charging thing smashed through the front door and tackled Joey into the kitchen island. Crunching bones echoed through the house and into our ears. Cindy and Mary screamed in terror as the bulky creature used its enormous arm to pound Joey's body into a bloody pancake. I couldn't believe my eyes; my only brother, my follower is dead. I bellowed at the creature, "Joey! You fucking elephant-humper! I hope you burn in Hell!" The creature turned its tiny head as I ran towards it, blind with rage and tears. It used its huge, bloody arm to swat me back, causing me to trip into the TV. I wanted to lie there and cry over my loss of Joey. He was my only brother and I was like an idol to him, despite my gambling life. I knew he and I were going to be great siblings and I was planning to see him grow up. Now, he's gone and all that's left of him is a flattened, sloppy, meat-patty on the blood stained floor, in front of that monster. Un-fallen tears blurred my vision, but now I must save my sisters before they, too met the same fate as Joey.

It sickened me to leave Joey's flapjack body in the hands of that beast, but there's nothing I can do about it now. The least I can do is save my sisters and give his body a proper burial after this. The monster trumpeted at my sisters, who are huddling in a corner. Thinking on instinct, I grabbed the TV and smashed it over the monster's head, stunning it. "Mary! Cindy! Out the back!" I barked. All three of us ran into the kitchen and out the sliding door into the backyard. I began to think we were safe, but I was dead wrong. Our situation went from bad to worse.

These weird creatures surrounded us, eyeing us evilly, as if we were an all-you-can-kill Hostel! I screamed, "Ambush! Run!" Sadly, a tall monster with a raspy cough was standing on the roof and used its incredibly long tongue to snare Cindy. "Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being dragged upwards in the air towards her attacker. Mary and I grabbed our little sister and pulled her down. The creature felt our resistance and tugged back. It was a lethal game of tug-o-war!

The big One-arm creature smashed its way through the back door and spotted us struggling to free Cindy from the smoking fiend and its rope-like tongue. The one-arm beast ran up to us and swung it arm at me, knocking me into the side of the house. A cackling laugh rang through the wind as a naked-monkey looking thing leaped at me. On instinct, I fell to my knees. The mad, cackling ape leaped over my head and landed on Mary's shoulders. "What is this thing on me! Get it off!" she screamed. It "rode" her shoulders towards an old, abandoned well in the far corner of the yard.

I gasped and bellowed over the creatures' noises, "No! Mary, fight back! You must resist!" Sadly, she didn't hear me over the mayhem. The pale rider creature steered her into the well and I listened in horror as her screams grew softer and softer until I heard a stomach-churning crunch. More blood has been shed; Mary's dead. My pain-in-the-ass sister. My opposite is dead. I may hate her, but she was still my sister and very, very deep down in my sinned soul, I truly cared for her safety. Now she's gone. And I didn't do anything to save her.

I stayed on my knees, praying that this wasn't happening to me. Joey and Mary aren't dead, I said to myself. My heart, however sobbed uncontrollably because this was the real world. My vision got blurry again and I began shaking in shock. The tall coughing guy, began chuckling as it hang my baby sister about fifteen inches off the ground, strangling the life out of her. She chocked and gasped, hoping that I would come to her rescue, but I was too shocked to even move. Plus, if I wasn't, One-arm would cobbler me back into the brick wall of the house. Before she breathed her last, I meekly cried, "I'm so sorry, Cindy. Forgive me!" About a second later, her body went limp. Three siblings in one day. I'm officially the only child. But I didn't want to be. I wanted to see my younger siblings grow up and led them away from the road I chose. I'm going straight to Hell, while they're in Heaven, probably cursing me for not saving them.

As soon as Cindy's body fell onto the ground in a messy heap, all of the monsters, One-arm, Tongue, and Rider advanced towards me, knowing that I'm their next target. With the last bit of courage I had, I silently pulled out my trusty Swiss Army knife and pulled out the dagger tip on it. As One-arm grabbed me, within a flash, I stabbed my dagger into its fleshy right arm. It howled in pain, giving me the chance to escape. I shot to my feet and bolted around the house. All of a sudden, a huge fat monster bumped into me. I fell backwards on my ass and it suddenly puked all over me. "Argh! What is this shit!" I barked at the fatty. I was covered in foul-smelling barf, while the fatty tried to hit me with its stubby little arms. I kicked it away from me and stood back up. Strange moaning and growling echoed through the air, causing me to freeze in place, my mind stopped for a moment in the horrible realization of the moaning. "Zombies!" I screamed.

The undead ran towards me with impressive speed, like the zombies from "28 Days Later". I pulled my mind out of its horror stupor and sprinted to my car. I slid across the hood with my keys in my hand, ready to open the door. The zombies were hot on my heels, causing me to slightly panic. However, despite my panic, I was able to open the door, dive inside and lock it again. I turned the key to fire up the ignition, but it refused to start. I snarled, "God damn it! This happens in every fucking zombie and slasher movie! Come on!" The zombies began pounding on the car and one of them was able to smash my driver side window. I was ready for him, so as soon as he reached to grab me, I stabbed him in the right eye with my Swiss Army knife. Blood spurted out from the wound, staining my shirt and upper torso, but at this point, I didn't care. The car finally roared to life, ready to burn rubber and eat zombie. "Time to get the fuck out of here!"

I put the car in reverse and hit the gas. The Caddy ran over all of the zombies behind it. Once the driveway was clear, I shifted the gears and floored it down the street. Once I was on the road, I finally let the tears fall. My siblings are dead. They were murdered in front of my eyes and I didn't do anything to protect them. I sobbed, "I'm such a bitch! Why couldn't I save them!" Tears ran down my face, mixing with the dirt, blood and that fatty's vomit from the chaos.

Not knowing where to go, I kept driving down the road, on the way to the Georgia line. I was about five minutes away from the sign that said "Welcome to Georgia!" when saw three figures on the side of the road. Two of them were flailing as if they were on fire while the other just stood there. As I drove closer, I gasped to realize that the two flailing figures were my parents! A whole new set of tears poured down my face to see them suffer. They were screaming in agony as they flailed in a green acid puddle. The third figure saw my car and spit a green ball at it. "Shit!" I shouted as I jumped into the passenger's seat to avoid the lethal projectile. As soon as the acid ball hit my car, the metal began to be eaten, while the glass stood strong. The figure ran closer to the car. I noticed that it was clearly female, but a very ugly one. That bitch killed my parents.

All of a sudden, a huge, pale, Hulk-looking creature leaped in front of my car and picked it up over his head. I screamed, "Sweet mother of Jesus! I'm screwed now!" He threw the car as if it was a baseball. I braced myself as the car tumbled across the Florida border into Georgia. Once the car stopped moving, I fainted due to exhaustion and fear overwhelming my body.

"Hey! Miss! Wake up!" a friendly Southern accent rang softly in my ears. I stirred and groaned in exhaustion. The voice sighed with relief and said, "Boy, I was sure I lost you. Are ya bit?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my rescuer. He was in his mid-20s, had curly blonde hair, sweet brown eyes, and a few freckles on his face. He wore old and oily denim shirts with a red shirt that said "Hand over the beer and I won't shoot you" and sneakers with holes in them. He also had a gun holster hanging off his left leg and a blue fire print bandana around his right wrist.

"Who are you?" I yawned as I slowly sat up.

He smiled, "Name's Mac. Are ya bit, miss?"

I shook my head and replied groggily, "No. I'm not bitten."

He sighed again and placed his hand on my shoulder, "That's good. Welcome to Georgia, little miss!"

"Thanks. How did I get here? I remember passing out in my caddy."

He looked behind me and said, "That piece of shit? I pulled you out before something else went wrong. Like it blowing up or attacked by zombies again." I nodded at him in understanding.

A weird growling and snarling startled me. Mac whispered under his breath, "Hunters." In a flash, he stood up and quick drew his Desert Eagle a.k.a Magnum. Mac advised me, "Stay low." I obeyed, staying on my hands and knees in the dirt. I waited for the "Hunters" to attack.

Two dog-like humans leaped into view. They both wore torn up hoodies and sweat pants. Duct tape was wrapped around the shreds of the arms and legs of their attire. Both of them snarled like rabid dogs at the armed redneck protecting me. One of them screeched as it launched itself at Mac. He unloaded several rounds into the menace before it dropped in mid-air dead. Mac shot at the other Hunter, but it was able to dodge the bullet. It pounced around, evading Mac's bullets, until it got close enough to pounce him. It leaped at him, but Mac quickly punched it in the face, knocking it backwards. He quickly shot it in the head, killing it instantly. Mac and I sighed. Those Hunters are dead.

Suddenly, a shadow soared over my head and pinned Mac to the ground. It was the lead Hunter, there's no doubt about it. He was slightly bigger, smarter, stronger, faster, and more battle-scarred. His attire was shredded as well, but he also had a wedge of fabric missing on the hood itself near the left eye. Most of all, he was much more vicious.

The Hunter snarled and clawed into Mac's temples. He screamed in agony as he struggled to push the undead killer off his stomach. However, the Hunter had other plans for his prey. He leaped off Mac's body and began prowling towards me. I froze as he came closer and closer. Mac snarled, "Punkass Hunter!" The creature stopped and turned his head towards the wounded local. "Take me instead! Leave her alone!" The Hunter shrugged his shoulders and pounced Mac again. As the Hunter began scratching and tearing Mac into bloody chucks, he bellowed to me, "Run! Get out of here!" For his final blow, the predator gored Mac's eyes out and pulled his skull in half from the eye sockets. Mac's brains flopped out of his open cranium and fell onto the dusty and bloody ground.

I was horrified. I grew up with horror movies and only a few truly scared me. Now I'm petrified when I witnessed torn skulls and real brains. As the Hunter ate some his prey's organs, I began to slowly inch away. Sadly, the Hunter heard me. He snapped his head in my direction, sending fear through my entire body. He stood up on his hind legs like a human and began walking towards me. I couldn't feel my legs. He crouched again and pounced at me with his powerful and springy legs. He forced my body into the dirt, knocking the wind out of me and disabling all possible escape for me. He leaned closer to my face and snarled in a stream of sentences as if he was trying to talk. "Grarr grr yip escape. Snarrr grr, girl!" Blood dripped from his lips and teeth, falling onto my face. I couldn't see his eyes; they were nothing more than empty holes that lead into a void of sorrow and death. I winced at the terror on top of me. I began shaking and my eyes grew watery once more. Nothing has prepared me for death.

To my surprise, the Hunter cracked a toothy grin and began chuckling. I looked up and saw his right claw slash my forehead. I bellowed in pain as the index and middle claws pierced my skin and drew scarlet-red blood from the wounds. Tears were pouring down my face like rivers as the blood ran down into my face and hair. The Hunter chuckled at my pain. His snarling became a raspy voice and he said, "This is just the beginning. We will meet again!" As soon as he said that warning/threat, he leaped off me and ran away.

I sat up and covered my wound with my hand. It stung fiercely, causing me to hiss in pain. The sun dried my face of all the crying I've been doing today. I've lost everyone in my family. I'm the last Starly. I removed my hand and saw it covered in blood. I grumbled as I wiped my hand clean on my pants, "I need to cover this injury before my brains bleed out." Thinking of brains, I turned to Mac's body. I saw the blue bandana and thought it can be used as a temporary bandage. While I unwrapped it off his wrist, his Desert Eagle glimmed in the sunlight, catching my eye. I picked it up and began talking, "Today is the Day of Sorrow. But with God as my witness, I will avenge my family and slaughter every zombie I'll encounter! I will destroy every Hunter I see and I'll eliminate the leader, even if it kills me! He will pay! They will all pay! For this moment on, I'm a survivor of this zombie apocalypse and I will fulfill my vow!"

Once I tied the bandana to my bloody forehead and reloaded the powerful pistol, I began walking down the road, determined to avenge my family's death and my own suffering. I know I'll be in danger, but I don't care. I'm a new Chris and I refuse to run away like a coward. And I refuse to break my vow. The old me died and a new me raised from the ashes of this tragedy, strong, merciless, and fearless. "Watch out zombies! Meet your worst nightmare!"

**I hope y'all liked it! Reveiws would be nice, but I'm not demanding them for these stories. That A++ in Creative Writing was good enough for me. I don't own L4D2, but I do own every OC in these stories: Scar, Anna, Nathan, Booms, Gage, Tony, Allie, Phil, Chris, her family, and Mac. **


End file.
